Magical Mirror
by L-Treat
Summary: Based on the song 'Magical Mirror' This is my interpretation and there are many unanswered questions that I really don't have an answer to, so I'm sorry if this bothers you in any way. I've also uploaded a sequel based on the answer song so please check it out too :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The wizard and the young girl

In a world far from ours, there lasted a one hundred year war; a young girl lay trapped in a building safe from harm. The place she laid was in the hidden in the roof of this building. No one knew she was there, let alone she even existed. She didn't know how she got there or why she was there, all she knew was that she had an illness which meant she could not move her legs and that it shorted her life. Even so, she kept dreaming of a happiness which would never exist. But as long as sun was able to reach the room, she kept on believing in this impossible dream.

One night, when the moon was full, she found an old mirror. It was covered in dust and needed to be polished but what surprised her most was her reflection. What appeared in the mirror was not a young girl, but a young boy. He wore a black cape and a mysterious expression. His finger was held to his lips and he appeared to be smiling.

"Hello, I'm a wizard who can grant your wishes."

He laughed with a smile that resembled hers. For a few minutes she was stunned by his sudden appearance. She rubbed her eyes once, twice and three times but still he was reflected in the mirror, laughing at her reaction.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wizard," she finally stuttered.

The wizard smiled again and re-introduced himself.

"Hello, pleased to meet you young lady "

As the days passed, the girl's life slowly began to change. Every day she and the wizard talked about their feelings, their fears and about their worlds.

"Hey miss, would it be alright to say you're my first friend?" The young wizard asked with a smile on his face. The girl turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm, sorry for asking but, what's a friend?"

"Err; a friend is someone you can trust, someone you can believe in, someone you talk to about your troubles, someone who you hang out with, someone who helps you, someone who you have fun with, someone who can…"

The wizard scratched his head, trying to think of more words to say. The girl laughed and said, "Then I'll be your friend if you could call me by my name."

The wizard smiled and gently whispered, "Rin, would it be alright to say you're my first friend?"

The girl smiled.

"Yes. That would make you my first friend too, Len."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The wizard and his spell

It has already been two weeks since the wizard met the young girl.

"Hey, would you mind if I tried a new spell today?"

"Umm, are you sure you won't stuff up?"

"I can see you right?"

"But you almost blew up your room yesterday."

"Err…"

Rin laughed at Len's expression. He scratched his head and disappeared from the mirror, leaving Rin's true reflection in the mirror instead.

"Really, that wizard…" Rin chuckled. It was only three minutes until Len reappeared in the mirror.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong this time, I swear by the stars and the moon in the night sky."

"That's what you said yesterday…"

"Ehh? Really? Are you sure?"

Rin nodded, her face wore a serious expression which seemed to say 'Don't do it.' Len began to rethink his spell but his determination stopped his doubt.

"Well here goes…

_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

Len smiled as Rin covered her ears. A few seconds later the mirror's glass faded away, leaving an entrance to Len's world.

"It's impossible for your whole body to leave your dimension but it's possible for some of your body to enter and for you to send non-living objects into the other world. This spell will basically allow you to touch things from my world and for you to receive gifts or objects from my world."

The wizard looked extremely pleased with himself and Rin stood there in awe.

"The second spell you have been able to do after healing me, congratulations!"

Rin clapped and smiled which only caused Len's pride to surface.

"Of course! It was an easy spell for me."

He smiled with the smile being the replica of the young girl's own.

"Hey, can we hold hands?"

"Sure, anything for the princess."

The sudden warmth that entered Rin's body was something she had not felt for what had felt like an eternity. It was such a distant memory that the tears which had formed in her eyes did not stop falling. But was really the memory that made her cry?

"Hey."

"What?"

"Why do you sometimes call me a princess?"

"Because you are one."

Rin laughed at what appeared to be a joke.

"Well I guess that would be nice if I really was a princess."

"But you are. You'll see."

Rin smiled at Len's persistent tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wizard."

"Later, Princess Rin."

The girl watched as the image of the wizard once again faded away.

"I'll be back when the clock strikes 10 after the sun has risen high in the sky and has entered your little room." Len's voice slowly quietened.

That night, Rin heard a voice she had not heard for a very long time…

_Princess Rin! Please come back here!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The wizard and the young girl's wish

It was 11.00 when the wizard and the young girl met again.

"Oi, you're late."

"Sorry, had some business to take care of."

Rin was not convinced, "Well next time don't lie about the time."

"Ehh, but I didn't lie."

"But you came at 11 not 10."

"Fine, fine, I won't lie."

Len scratched his head in defeat, suddenly, a smile spread across his face. He faded away from the mirror and came back with a dusty old spell book.

"I stayed up all night learning spells, particularly those of a wish granting sort."

Rin remembered his first words upon his arrival.

"So you can actually grant my wishes now?"

"That was the whole point of meeting you here today."

Len smiled, his book opened to the middle page, its dusty red cover shimmered and its spine creaked.

"Well, make a wish."

Rin thought long and hard, she walked around the room once, twice and at the third she had an idea. Len chuckled at her expression.

"Is it okay if I make a really big wish?"

"Anything for Princess Rin."

"For the last time I'm not a princess."

Rin sat down and thought harder. Her black dress spread out on the floor, covering her knees.

"Are you positive?"

"Anything, just make a wish."

Rin eventually gave in to Len's pestering cries.

"I wish the one hundred year war came to a peaceful end."

Len's heart stopped. That wish came with a huge risk, even so, he waved his uncertainty away and smiled once again at what he called a princess.

"As you wish."

Len's figure once again vanished from the mirror, but this time he did not come back. After 10 days the war came to an end but still the wizard did not come back. Rin searched the room for other mirrors and more glimpses of Len. Her fear of losing her friend almost brought back her illness. When was the wizard returning?

Two weeks after the war ended, the wizard finally came back. The black coat torn and his book in clutters but still he had on his face the smile that resembled the young girl's.

"I'm back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The wizard and his return

"You idiot! I was so worried, so worried…"

The girl burst into tears.

"Please, don't leave me alone, please…"

Len struggled to comfort the girl.

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

He gently held Rin's hand and smiled once again.

"Don't cry, I'm here now ok? Don't worry I promise I will never leave you alone for too long ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

What hid behind such a smile was the pain of knowing this was a promise he could never keep.

Three days after Len's reappearance, Rin's smiles and laughter increased. She was no longer alone in this world with nothing and she was happy.

"Hey you know it's about time you made another wish."

Rin shook her head in fear.

"Last time you disappeared for what felt like an eternity, I'm never going to make another wish, never!"

Len laughed at the fear in her tone.

"That was because it was a big wish, you said so yourself."

Rin thought about this and smiled.

"Well I sometimes wished I were a princess."

Len laughed harder.

"I thought you might say that but the problem is you already are."

"How many times do I have to say I'm not a princess? Princesses should be elegant and beautiful as well as polite and–"

"And you aren't?"

Len smiled with an all-knowing look. Rin became speechless but only for a moment.

"Well I wish I was."

"But you already are so I cannot grant this wish."

Rin sighed in defeat.

"You know, I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Really now."

Len smiled as though he had achieved something big. He opened his old spell book and blew off all the dust.

"Dreams could also be childhood memories you know?"

"Really? Then I guess I should dream more then."

Rin drifted off into deep thought.

"It's getting late. I should be getting back."

"Don't return after a month like you did last time."

"I promised I wouldn't. I'll be back when the clock strikes 11 after the sun has risen high in the sky and has entered your little room."

Rin laughed at the all too familiar line.

"Don't appear at 12 this time."

The wizard left the mirror with his all too familiar smile.

_"Princess Rin! Please get back here!"_

_"Catch me if you can."_

_"Princess!"_

_"Now now my little princess, don't make your nanny tired."_

_"Ok dad."_

_"That's king to you Rin."_

_"Dad…"_

_"Ho ho ho"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The wizard and the surprise

"Good morning Princess Rin."

"It's 10…"

"Sorry about that."

Rin laughed at the wizard's expression. His coat had been mended and the spell book was new again, even though it was still dusty and still looked old.

"What stories do you have for me today?" Rin asked, eager to hear more about Len's world on the other side of the mirror.

"Well in my world…"

Len continued on about his world and about magic, he talked about the trees and flowers, he talked about the cows and sheep, he talked about spells and potions and he talked about meeting Rin.

"Have you ever left the room before?"

"I don't know how, but I don't want to leave."

Len looked around the room; it was mostly filled with boxes and old dusty items. Picture frames, chairs, old toys and cob webs covered the room, leaving almost no space for the young girl. An old rug covered the floor; this was where the girl sat everyday while talking to the wizard.

"You know, I think I had a memory dream last night."

Len turned to face Rin, her voice had uncertainty in it but her face showed no such thing.

"I saw a big man, he said 'Ho ho ho' and was my father."

"Santa Claus?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Len laughed at his own joke while Rin shook her head in disbelief. She straightened her dress and stood up.

"He called me a princess, Len, a princess."

Len's face turned serious, he muttered something under his breath and yet again smiled.

"They're coming for you."

"What?"

A sudden thumping echoed around the small room. The rug shifted under Rin's feet and eventually lifted up to reveal a small trapdoor.

"Princess Rin! We found you!"

"Ehh?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The wizard and the princess

It has already been a week since Princess Rin returned to the castle. After the war reached the palace she was captured my enemy troops and seemed to have escaped their clutches. All in all she had been missing for long ten years. After the war ended the King and Queen searched far and wide for their daughter.

"Rin! I was so worried."

Rin's nanny hugged the princess tightly as though Rin would escape from her again.

"Hide and seek is too dangerous to play! I thought I would never see you again, Princess Rin. Promise me you'll never play silly games again, promise me."

"Nanny, I'm 18 now…"

Rin's memories were gradually returning, being around the palace helped her remember her lost past.

"I still don't understand why we had to bring that old mirror with you, we'll need to polish that mirror real good for it to shine as well as the other mirrors we have."

"I got attached to it…"

"To your pretty reflection more like."

Rin's nanny chuckled at the thought and Rin's cheeks blushed a light red, she turned to the mirror and smiled.

"Maybe it is my reflection I'm interested in…"

When her nanny left the room, the wizard cloaked in black returned.

"Well, are you a princess now?"

Rin smiled at him, "How did you know?"

The wizard put his finger to his lips and smiled the same smile she had.

"It's a secret."

Len opened his red spell book and stood up, his back faced the mirror. Rin stood up and soon they were both back to back to each other.

"Hey, the other day my dad showed me around. I saw sheep, cows, flowers and trees and so many other things. Thanks Len, for letting me see all this."

"Anything for the princess."

Rin chuckled at the old line.

"Do you want another wish?"

Len flipped through his old spell book, its spine creaking. Rin smiled and thought.

"I have everything anyone would possibly want… can I hold your hand again?"

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

Len gently held on to the princess' hand.

"Anything for the princess," he whispered.

"Please never let go of my hand."

Len smiled the same old smile.

"I won't."

Rin had a sudden thought.

"Len."

"Yeah?"

"My wish is for you to come to my world and visit me."

Len's heart stopped. This was a wish that could never be granted.

"I can't."

"Why? Please Len, I'm really lonely. A reflection isn't enough."

"It's against all our laws and even if I break the laws, it comes with a huge risk."

Len's voice trembled and he wore a worried expression on his face.

"Losing your magic, shortening your life and losing your sight are some possible outcomes. So far, according to research, losing your magic is most likely also, no one has really found the right way to do it…"

Rin smiled.

"I'll wait; I'll wait for the day you can perfect this magic with as little risks as possible. I'll wait for you."

Len shook his head and sighed.

"I still think it's impossible but I'll try my best anyways."

Rin smiled and turned to face Len.

"I'll wait for you, now and forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The wizard and his farewell

Soon, a month had passed since Rin had become a princess. She was kept busy all day with her lessons. She had to learn manners, etiquette, music, geography and the many knowledgeable things all princesses needed to know and perfect. All the while, her favourite time of day was the night, this was when she and Len talked about their lives but something was changing. Every night, Len would be covered in more injuries then the night before, his coat in more tatters and more cuts on his arms and legs. Rin began to worry.

"Len."

"Yes my princess?"

"Please don't be so formal."

"Ok Rin."

The wizard smiled his all too familiar smile.

"Well it's about your injur–"

She was cut off by the wizard's sudden words.

"They're here."

Len's was in a panic, he wore a worried expression Rin had never seen before, fear.

"Rin, I have to go now."

"What?"

"I have to leave you… forever."

"… Please, don't go."

"The spell will break if I don't so… I have to bid you farewell…"

"No! Don't say it! I beg of you please… You promised! No!"

"Please, don't cry."

"Then don't go!"

The princess was in tears; no matter what Len did she wouldn't stop.

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

Len slowly held onto Rin's hand and he looked at her with a forced smile.

"Listen Rin, I'm going to tell you the truth about my world."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The wizard and his world

"On the other side of this mirror is a world where everything is reversed, we are opposite destinies that never should have met. I broke one of the laws of magic by simply seeing you here."

Rin was speechless, and then horrifying thoughts entered her head.

"Then the war, my current status and my illness, you…"

Len smiled again, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, in my world war began, this would explain my one month absence and who I am? I'm the prince who was obsessed with magic and spells. When I first saw you, I had already lost my status so now I'm a nobody, a wizard."

Rin gasped at the thought.

"Then you, you're a prince?! But what about my illness?"

"Easily cured with my magic," he smiled, proud of his work. "When I had gone missing the king and queen searched for me high and low but due to my absence, war started. The enemy was also looking for me so they can take over the kingdom and now, they have found me."

The wizard's smile looked somewhat sad. Rin cried harder.

"No! You promised! You promised! That you wouldn't leave me alone for this long, no! Please… Don't go…"

The wizard tried his best to smile in front of the princess.

"Rin, I've granted all your wishes and have made your dreams come true. I've just returned whatever you gave me. Your smile and your tears, I'll never forget them so I ask you to grant my one wish… I beg of you, please don't… Don't ever forget me…"

The wizard cloaked in black finally faded away from the mirror forever and the princess fell onto her knees and cried, her tears wouldn't stop falling.

"You promised me right? That you wouldn't leave me alone for too long… Don't go… Please…"

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, for what felt longer than when the wizard first left her for too long. She sat there and cried but in the midst of all her tears she remembered something. She walked over to the old mirror, took a breath and began to chant.

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

The mirror's glass once again faded away showing her the empty nostalgic room that the young wizard had lived in. She smiled and placed a note on the table closest to the mirror, barely out of reach.

_I'm still waiting for my last and final wish; let's meet again someday, in my world ok?_

- _Princess Rin_

Two years later, a hooded figure entered the room and saw the note. The figure smiled a smile that resembled the princess' own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The prince and the princess

Two years have passed since the wizard had left her side. She had succeeded in perfecting all the needed skills for a princess and the kingdom was getting ready for her to finally marry even so, she refused. The stubborn princess looked to the mirror and whispered something, as she did every day since the wizard's disappearance.

"You promised me right? That you wouldn't leave me for too long so, I've polished the mirror every day and ever since that day I've been waiting. I'll wait, no matter how long it takes. I'll wait for you."

Later on during the day, the princess and her nanny were once again arguing

"Princess! You must choose someone to marry! Please stop talking to this old mirror. Really what happened to you during those ten years?"

"It's important to me ok?"

"Ok, but you must choose someone today and that is final!"

The nanny stormed out of her room. Rin collapsed onto her bed and thought long and hard, soon she had to meet the princes. But before she could walk downstairs her father called out to her.

"Riiiiiinnnn! Someone wants to see you!"

She slowly walked to the throne room. There, in front of her intimidating father, was a hooded figure dressed in black. As she tried to get a closer look tears formed in her eyes and the figure took down his hood.

"Hello, I'm a wizard who can grant your wishes."

Her tears would not stop falling.

"Len!"

She ran into his arms and cried even harder finally she looked up into the wizard's eyes.

"You're late."

"Ah… sorry about that."

They both smiled with both smiles being the replica of each other's and laughed.

"I escaped and finally found a way to enter your world with little risks," Len explained that night. "Even so, I lost my magic so can't grant you any more wishes."

Rin smiled and replied, "As long you're with me, I wouldn't mind if I went back to the room hidden in that roof."

"I'll never leave your side again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Fin._


End file.
